The reason why I love you (Nicole X Penny) C-Students
by Invaderalexkagamine
Summary: I DO NOT OWN C-STUDENTS OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY GO TO ANIMATED JAMES! STAY TUNED FOR PART 21! Yes I ship Nicole and Penny..THEY CUTE! ALSO IT IS RATED M DUE TO LANGUAGE! THIS STORY IS RATED M OK. ALSO I DON'T OWN THIS PICTURE I EDITED IT A BIT WITH THE BIG HEART AND THE TITLE. :D
1. Chapter 1

The reason why I love you... (Nicole X Penny) C-Students

It was a week off of school on the week of Valentines day and August,Kevin and Nicole were hanging out at the park on Monday and Kevin and August were in an argument about who to take to the dance on Valentines day at their highschool."We gotta have a date for our last Valentines day dance on our last high school year!" August said."I already have a date!" Kevin said while looking at pictures of cute girls."Yeah who?!" August asks him knowing his answer already."Scarlet." Kevin answers having his cocky smile."You know she hates you!" August and Kevin argues bout her while Nicole was listening to music and daydreams about her and their new friend Penny."Who are you gonna take to the dance Nicole?" August said smiling knowing the answer,Nicole scoffs and answers."No-one." "WHAT?!" Kevin and August said really loud."What do you mean no-one?!" Kevin asks her."I thought you would take Penny?!" August says. Nicole loves Penny she really does and she would like to take her but she knows that Penny is straight,or that is what she has been told by Kevin."Valentine dances are so stupid and idiotic." "But it's the perfect oppurtunity to ask her." August tells her."Yeah we-." Nicole gotten interrupt by hearing Penny's cheery yet beautiful voice."Hey guys!" "Hey!" Kevin and August said and Penny sits next to Nicole and said."Soooo who's going to the dance on Friday?" August smiles and said."Me." "Me." Kevin said. "Cool! What about you Nicole?" Nicole blushes and tries to keep her cool but damn she smelled so pretty and looks so innocent and adorable she couldn't."I am." "At first you didn't want to Nicole." August said."What changed your mind?" Kevin said smiling."Well ummm if you guys are going then I'm going." Penny smiles at hearing."Well I'm going as well." August and Kevin smiles."Well we gotta go." August says."Yeah we gotta ask some chicks out!" They leave and it just was Penny and Nicole.

Penny looks at her and asks her."Do you have a date on Friday?" Nicole shakes her head 'no' and she said."Because everyone else is straight and i'm the only lesbian in the school." Penny frowned at that."What bout you?" Nicole asks her."Oh! I don't have one either. The boys are not my type. But there is this one person that I like very much at school." "Me too!" Nicole bursts out without realizing what she said."Really? Who is it?" Penny asks her with a smile."She is ummm ummm ummm." Nicole was shaking and Penny places her hand on Nicoles and said."It's ok you don't have to tell me." She smiled."I want to,Penny I l-l-l-l-l-l-love you!" Penny blushed and so did Nicole and she got up and said."U-ummmm I gotta go home." She walked away ashamed,she couldn't believe she said that. She felt like an idiot,until she was all of a sudden pulled back and she turned around and sees Penny holding her arm."Nicole." Penny said looking at her brown eyes and Nicole asks."Y-yes Penny?" Penny kisses Nicoles lip softly."I love you too." Nicole couldn't believe it but she couldn't hold it back she kisses Penny but deeply and Penny kisses back. They kissed for bout two minutes and Nicole asks her."Would you go to the dance with me?" Penny smiles brightly."YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" She hugs Nicole tightly as Nicole hugs them back August and Kevin were behind the bush smiling cockily and Kevin mouths."Congratulations mother fuckers!" August then hits Kevin and thumbs up then Nicole flips them off and said."Fuck you guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

The reason why I love you... (Part 2) Nicole x Penny. C-Students

At last it is Valentines day which means for Nicoles first date with Penny at the dance at their school. Nicole had never been on a date before in her life nor being in a realtionship so this was all new to her. So is Penny,she never been on a date so this was a different to the both of them. Nicole was wearing a tuxido with Penny's favorite color Pink for her tie,Nicole said under breath."Ok Nicole you got this." She leaves her house and walks to Pennys house and Penny was already ouside waiting for Nicole she was wearing the same red dress she wore to Nicoles performance and she knew that Nicole liked and noticed that Nicole had also took pictures of her,she didn't mind she loves her no matter what but she has a imprtant question to ask her at the dance."You done daydreaming your highness." Nicole said smiling and so was Penny."Yeah." She walks to Nicole and takes her hand."Hey your wearing the red dress that you wore at my performance." Nicole said smiling as they were close to the high school."Yeah and your wearing my favorite color as your tie!" Penny said smiling also."Yeah." Nicole said. The two girls started talking bout how long they liked each other."No way you liked me since my first day here?" Penny asks her."Yeah you are beautiful and smart and that is what made me love you and you fell for me on that same day too?" Penny smiles and nods."Because of your beautuful yes but your eyes to me are what you are. You are sweet and cute and smart." Nicole blushes."Hey were here!" Nicole said and they ran in holding hands still they didn't care if they were seen they were happy to be together.

"Hey Nicole and Penny!" August said as him and Kevin was walking towards Nicole and Penny by the punch."Hey guys!" Penny said."Where is your dates?" She asks the two boys."Well I decided to go without one because I realized that seeing you'll happy is all that I need." August answers her."And I am with Scarlet!" Kevin says with a smile."Kevin last time you asked her out she nearly shot you! So quit it you fucking idiot!" August said."August August don't you know nothing bout women." Augustg and Kevin then started to argue and Nicole asks Penny."Hey do want to go to my hideout where I hide from these fucking idiots?" "FUCKING IDIOTS?!" August and Kevin said as Penny was laughing."Sure!" She take Nicoles hand once more and they started to walk out of the school until Scarlet and her so called 'friends' showed up to Nicole and Penny."Aww look girls its that hypocrite girl Penny and the lesbian emo girl Nicole. Finally decided to go out with this bitch huh Nicole?" Nicole then answers."What you don't have a great person to be with you fucking smart ass mother fucker?" Scarlet was scoffs and answers her."Yeah Drew!" "Oh you mean the Gay Italian dude that is in our English class?" Penny said smirking."HE IS NOT FUCKING GAY RIGHT GIRLS?!" Scarlet said loudly."Yeah." One said."Yeah!" The other girl said."What they said!" The last one said."SEE!" Scarlet said then Drew came and said."Ummm Scarlet,it is true...I am gay and I love Dom and Tom!" Scarlet mouth was wide open and said."GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE DREW!" Then she threw her high heeled shoe at him. Nicole and Penny were laughing at Scarlet and Scarlet then swings her arm at Penny attempting to punch her but Nicole stops her and punches Scarlet dead in the face knocking her over."DON'T EVER TRY PUNCH MY HONEY MUSIC BUNNY EVER AGAIN YOU BITCH!" She grabs Pennys arm and rushes over to a house and unlocks the door and when they walked in Nicole locks the door."Welcome to my personal home." Penny looks around and it was a huge living room."Wow! This is a beautiful home Nicole!" Nicole smiles."Thanks and hey I know that we might've missed the slow dance and I'm sorry for that but Penny." She holds her hands."I love you and you know that and well." Penny nods while smiling."Yeah." "And we have been dating for a few days but." She bows and turns on some slow music."Would you like to have this dance with me?" Penny smiles and nods as Nicole opens her hand out to Penny and Penny acccepts and they started waltzing to."Everytime we touch." By Cascada. After the three minute song was over Penny wraps her arm around Nicoles neck and Nicole places her forehead on Pennys and puts her hands on Pennys waist and they started to kiss deeply."I love you so much Nicole." Penny said till they started to kiss again."I love you too." Nicole told her girlfriend. After a few minutes they stopped kissing and Nicole asks her."Ready to hear my favorite song by Reel Big Fish?" Penny nods while smiling since Reel Big Fish was her favorite band. Nicole plays."You don't know what its like to be me." It was also Penny's favorite song as well and so Nicole started to sing.

(Get ready for different types of literature!)

Nicole: *singing* Well first of all I'd like to say fuck off

Penny: Fuck off,

Nicole: fuck off,

Both: fuck off!

Nicole: *is singing all throught the song* If you don't get it why don't you go shove your head

Penny and Nicole: *sings* back up your ass?

Nicole: And don't waste my time I don't need your opinion, no.

Penny: Oh my god!

Nicole: 'Cuz you don't know what it's like you don't know what it's like

you don't know what it's like to be like me you don't know so keep your mouth shut!

Penny: Well, this may come as kind of a surprise

Nicole: Surprise!

Penny: surprise!

Both: surprise!

Penny: I don't like you and I don't care what you think about what I do. But most of all I don't need your opinion, no

Nicole: Oh my god!

Penny: 'Cuz you don't know what it's like you don't know what it's like you don't know what it's like to be like don't know so keep your mouth shut!

Nicole and Penny dances during the instrumental.

Nicole: Well finally that's the way it is I like something you don't and you're tellin' me it's

Penny: shit!

Both: Well it's a waste of time we can't change our opinions!

Nicole: You know what else?

Penny: Oh my god!

Nicole: I don't know what it's like!

Penny: I don't know what it's like!

Both: I don't know what it's like to be like you! I don't know

Nicole: So I'll keep my.

Penny: Mouth!

Song ends and they are laughing."Wanna hear a different song by Reel Big Fish call."I know you too well to like you anymore?" Penny asks Nicole."I love that song!" Nicole answers. Penny turns the song on and Nicole gets out a guitar.

(Back to different literature!)

Nicole: *sings* I know you too well to like you anymore! I know you too well to like you anymore! There's a nightmare where my dream girl was.

Penny: *sings* My prince charming is a bore

Both: And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore!

Penny: When we first started, even if you farted, I'd laugh and ask for more.

Nicole: And in the beginning we always were grinning, we didn't know what we were smiling for.

Penny: We'd hold hands and then break dance, or rap like Dr. Dre.

Nicole: And side by side, we'd drink all night, disgusting all our friends with our PDA.

Penny: You felt so good deep in my heart, and that's for sure.

Nicole: But now I feel sick when I'm around you.

Both: It hurts my head to think of how I know you too well to like you anymore I know you too well to like you anymore

Nincole: I'm stuck with someone I can't stand!

Penny: I can't stand you even more!

Both: And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore

Penny: I hate the way you always say you could find somebody else.

Nicole: And you've got me on such a tight leash that I'm starting to strangle myself.

Penny: You criticize, I know that I'll never be what you want me to be.

Nicole: When you used to be such a sight for sore eyes, but now looking at you is like a knife in me.

Penny: Your heart is filled with daggers.

Nicole: Your kisses are like razor blades.

Penny: You'd rather stroke that champagne bottle! *Does a stroking motion*

Nicole: I'll toss you a hand grenade!

Both: I know you too well to like you anymore! I know you too well to like you anymore!

Penny: You're mean and you're unfriendly!

Nicole: Well you're an attention whore!

Both: And I know you too well and I don't like you. But I love you. Please stay.

Nicole: No one makes me more miserable so

Both: please don't go away. 'Cause I need you always. I'll never be able to forget you.

Nicole: I wish that I had never met you!

They danced once again laughing during the instrumental.

Penny: How did this all get so ugly, you became so strange.

Nicole: You're always coiled back, ready to attack. Your lips curled over your vampire fangs!

Penny: They say be careful what you wish for, it just might come your way.

Nicole: Well, I dreamed about you baby, but now I'm dreaming of my escape.

Penny: I knew you were a bad idea, but I had to have you anyway.

Nicole: Now of all my worst mistakes

Both: This one is hear to stay!

They danced goofily.

Penny: You're a son of a bitch, you know that?

Both: I know you too well to like you anymore! I know you too well to like you anymore!

Nicole: There's a nightmare where my dream girl was!

Penny: My prince charming is a bore!

Both: And I know you too well and I don't like you! I know you too well to like you anymore! I know you too well to like you anymore!

Nicole: I'm stuck with someone I can't stand!

Penny: I can't stand you even more!

Both: And I know you too well and I don't like you!

Nicole: Your a slut!

Penny: Your a dick!

Nicole: You're a whore!

Penny: You're a prick!

Both (At eachothers face closly): You make me fucking sick!

Nicole: You've got no tits!

Penny: Well, you're a needle dick!

Both (At eachothers face closly): I'm so sick of your shit!

Nicole: Well you're a hag!

Penny: And you're a drag!

Nicole: You drive me fucking mad!

Both: Well I wish you'd go to hell! But I love you! Oh well!

Song ends and they are still dancing laughing. Nicole had never had this much fun and so did Penny except when her and Kevin and August were singing Possibility. They had dinner and they changed into pajamas and sits on the couch and watches Orange is the new black and Pennys head was on Nicoles shoulder and Nicole was holding her hand it was a happy time for them.


End file.
